Jake the Reaper
by AlexanderLynAngelic
Summary: Razor/Jake has an secret; he's an grim reaper, an kat able to talk to the dead. No one is aware of these facts. But when an new enemy shows up, causing massive deaths, can Razor/Jake, T-Bone/Chance, and everyone else find the culprit and stop him before its too late? Or will MegaKat City fall...forever? -Horrible Summary; rating may change; T for cursing-
1. Prologue - The Beginning

_Every city, every planet, had someone who took care of the dead. Every place had someone who brought the spirits to their rightful places, made sure they crossed the astral planes, and weren't taken by the darkness. Each made sure they were safely where they belong and not in some other place...a place of pure evil. They were given the code Reapers, for they always turned up when the dead called. Some choose different names, some didn't care._

_Reapers had abilities that ranged depending on the person. But all had the ability to talk to the dead, and see the dead. Some saw white spirits. Others saw shapes. But some saw dark shapes, their forms having twisted in a creäture of some sort. They all have a sixth sense, one that allows them to know exactly when someone dies. There is one ability that some have that others do not. A few had a rare ability, a gift that could be used for others gains. Some could have their spirit leave their body, and go into other things, other people. _

_It is known that when a one reaper retires or is, god forbid, somehow killed, that a new one is to take his or her place. The selected reaper knows they're duty at a young age, most visited either by a special mental link or in person. _

-  
His feet stood calmly, paws shoved into his jeans as he looked across the city that has become a home and he loved every second of it. Sure, it wasn't always the best place to live. This city did have a nasty habit of having villains of shapes trying to take over. The lean tom cat sighed, leaning back against the railing, removing his hands to stretch them above his head. A day like this was quiet, peaceful even. Well, for the most part.

His ear twitched, hearing something in the distance. The male turned his head, pausing as he saw a figure slowly walking over toward his direction. It was an older cat, with a few gray hairs in his fur. He wore a black coat, a pair of simple black shoes on his feet along with a pair of pants. The other slowly approached, stopping to stand next to the other, quiet for the moment.

"Nice morning isn't it? Peaceful, quiet. But calm."

"Hm, that is true. But I'm sure that will eventually change. It is MegaKat City after all. It never stays quiet for long." The elder responded, watching other cats slowly walking around the streets, cars beginning to drive by. "I'm sure you know why I called you Jake." He added, gaining a grumble and a stretch from the other. "If you need any help, I'll be here. Even if I am retired, I can still help a few souls in my spare time."

Jake Clawson gave a smile, twisting his body to look at the city that began to buzz and bustle in morning activities. His arms rested on top of the metal, ears twitching quietly. "Thanks Doc. I'll keep that in mind. Reapers always could use a hand anyway hm? I guess I'll be seeing you pretty often at the morgue huh?" He replied with a laugh gaining a mhm in reply. "I figured you were going to retire soon anyway. The souls have been coming to me for the most part. Saying how 'its your job' 'come on come on' all that stuff." The orange cat waved a paw in reply.

"Ah, so that's why they haven't bothered me so much. They went after you. Hopefully it's not too bothersome. And you can handle it, plus what's already on your plate."

A smile escaped Jake's lips before a laugh followed. So many things on his shoulders, yes. All different but enjoyable. "I know but I'll be able to deal. As long as they don't come calling at the same time, I think I'll be good." He paused, glancing at the rising sun before turning his head as he heard the soft voices in the wind.

A snort, the elder laughed before patting the others shoulder with a shake of his head. "You hope. But now since you said that, you probably jinxed yourself. Listen, if your busy with a nasty somewhere, and don't think you'll make it in time, contact me alright? As you said, a reaper helps a fellow reaper."

"I'll keep that in mind." The tom shoved himself off the rail, arms stretching as his tail gave a sway.

"Heading off hm?" Gaining a nod, the elder softy smiled. "Are you going to tell your partner? I believe he does deserve to know this."

"He does. But not now. Some other time perhaps."He replied softly gaining a chuckle before he slowly walked away, heading down the stairs and into the streets below.

The elder merely watched, before looking upwards to the sky, seeing a small spirit drift in front of his view. The elder narrowed his eyes a bit before shaking his head. "I'm worried...I know he can handle it...but I got a bad feeling something is lurking. And waiting." He whispered into the wind, watching it swirl before seeming to drift into the sky.

Perhaps he was over thinking and it was nothing. Then again, who could possibly know of the danger that was in fact lurking...and just waiting for the right moment to strike all these kats lives.


	2. Of something intersting

A/N: Holy crap, first fanfic in awhile! I'm alive! Hello everyone. Welcome aboard. Chapter 1 here :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Swat Kats in any shape or form. I only own the idea of the plot, and an cat which will make an appearance later on.

"You have to be joking! Of all the problems you piece of metal has to have, this is the issue?" A resounded yell of annoyance filled with building of the garage. A bang of a paw against the damage car that was leaning on one side. It was old, rusted, and looked like it belonged with the rest of the junk. But of course the owner could careless.

"Hey Jake, do me a favor and don't destroy the car. Then we will really have a problem..." Chance Furlong looked over at his partner, seeing the lean tom glaring at the car like it was alive. Snorting, he approached patting Jake's shoulder with a sigh. "Alright, how bad is it?" He questioned, gaining a growl.

"The engine. The entire freaking engine is completely shot. And he expects us to repair it? He's completely mad! It'll take a full day before this buck of metal is back into working condition." Snarling, the orange tom kicked at the said car, hearing the metal groan in protest.

"Easy, easy. Let me take a look. You take a breather." Giving the male a gentle shove toward the other side of the garage, Chance walked over, peaking over to look at the problem. Jake wasn't far from wrong. The engine was shot. And seemed to have a few holes. No wonder the thing didn't start. "Greaaat." He muttered, glancing to see the leaner tom grumbling about stupid costumers, and delaying things as he walked away.

Chance snorted, before he narrowed his eyes looking back at the trouble beginning to figure out a way to fix it. But even as he stared at the damage engine, his ears could still hear the angered words coming from Jake's lips. He was annoyed, furious. Now, Jake barely ever showed any anger...well that wasn't too true. He did but it wasn't like this unless something severely ticked him off. Chance sighed pushing himself up, before he turned, walking to lean against the door of the living area. There he saw Jake trying his best to calm his annoyance, and that was just barely.

"You alright buddy?"

"What do you think?"

Chance merely blinked, used to how his friend got into these moods once in a while. To most kats, they would leave the person alone when they were this pissed. But Chance knew that his buddy better than most. From the way Chance saw, Jake hasn't been himself these past few days. In fact, if anything, Jake seemed always tired, drained and struggling to keep working. Chance had caught him twice napping during their break, and twice heard him mumbling to himself. Now, Jake normally did. But what he had said...the other sighed approaching the lean tom, sitting on the sofa as he watched him pace.

"Jake, you look completely out of it. I mean, sure, I've seen you exhausted but this is...your drained. And your a sore some-what of a grump right now, and I mean that." He paused, watching the other glance at his direction before dragging his claws threw his fur. "And, you haven't been sleeping. I can just tell by the way your walking. And acting."

"I don't need sleep." Jake finally stopped his pacing reaching for the can of milk that rested on the counter, draining it back down his throat. Frowning he looked at Chance's direction, unsure how he could speak. Honestly, telling your friend that you been chasing ghosts at night and have to deal with their whining isn't something easy to tell. "I need to calm down. Maybe something to clear my mind."

"Liar. Your working yourself dry. What I don't understand is why you are. Did our last battle with HardDrive really bother you?"

A snort, followed by a weary chuckle. Then a laugh escaped the others lips before he took another drink of the milk. "Hardly. Sleep is just...hard to come by now in days." He admitted, gaining a confused look in response.

"That...absolutely makes no sense what-so-ever."

_"Jakeee? Siirirr?"_

Jake rubbed his eyes, removing the sleep that was calling and hugging his form. Yes, he needed sleep. But with all the souls out there, he was needed. A grumble before he blinked seeing how Chance was watching him with a steady gaze. Great, it was _that_ look. "Chance, I'm alright, really. I just need some fresh air...or something else entirely." He replied a wave of his hand in reply. His mind was wrapped around the idea of a fly, sleep...and trying to calm down a restless spirit. Now that wasn't easy to do at once.

Jake forced his mind to relax before he drained the rest of the milk, throwing the can into the collected pile of other empty ones in the trash. With a stretch, his back cracked, while he struggled to think on a response to the needy voice.

"How about a fly in the TurboKat? We can check out the city and see if anything is going on? Its been too quiet today anyway...Callie hasn't called in a day and we haven't been out yet." Chance replied, gaining a pause and a thoughtful look from the other. With any luck, the fly would help relax his partner and probably ease him into a relaxing sleep.

"Sounds like an awesome idea. Let me just wash off this grease and oil then we can go."

"Right. I'll close up the garage."

Trotting upstairs, Jake waited until he was alone, before he let his mind settle focusing on the soul that was hovering in front of the sink. "What is it to call me during a conversation?" He muttered, gaining a soft gurgle, as he cleaned off the mess.

_"Souls are screaming for release. Something about a dark shadow...are you going to help?"_ The soul was small, a black blur that seemed to be an odd shape. It was cat-like, but its body was a dark aura glow. Unlike most souls, this one seemed to love clinging to Jake, and never went away. Not that the cat complained anyway.

"I can't. Not until they're deceased. you know that." Splashing water onto his face, the other glanced at the floating form which seemed to lower its ears in reply. "Listen, I'll keep an ear and mind out for anything alright? But I can't do anything until death shows up." He added, finding a towel drying his fur.

_"...Understood. I'll keep an ear out as well. Another thing, are...are you ever going to tell your partner about you? Its been four weeks. Longer then that since you've known you are a Reaper..." _

"I will I will. When I can figure it out how to mention it. Listen, just...calm down alright? I'll figure it out. Maybe when we're flying it'll come to me." Turning the cat began walking downstairs, seeing the soul drift after him latching onto his shoulder and collarbone. They always had a habit of that apparently.

Sometimes Jake was relieved that his partner didn't see the dead. It would probably confuse the heck out of the tom even more than he's been. With a chuckle, Jake headed toward the hanger hatch, seeing it already open. Climbing down after closing it from above, he saw Chance already in his uniform looking at his direction. "That was fast."

"And you were slow."

"Sorry, grease and oil is kinda difficult to get off mattered sweat covered fur."

"...Good point. Come on get dressed, lets move Sureshot."


	3. The 6th & 8th explosion

A/N: See disclaimer in chapter 1 -

Please note; the italics are the soul Vixen talking to Razor. Or its Razor talking to Vixen. Or its someone's thoughts.

Secondly, my apologies for the first two short chapters. But hopefully the third one will be a bit longer. I hope. Do enjoy now!

It didn't take them long to get out of the hanger and into the sky, the quiet afternoon seeming to make them both settle down and relax. Now, it was rare for them to actually have a moment like this, when they weren't fighting nasty villains or giant mutants. Course that was the keyword now, wasn't it? T-Bone flew the TurboKat with ease, and a content smile on his face, always happy in flying his baby as he called her.

Razor took this relaxing time to do a mental check on their weapon systems, making sure everything was running smoothly with no troubles. He did another look at the radar nodding quietly too himself. His eyes narrowed tapping the control panel with his claws as he leaned back in his seat, eyes slowly closing as the soft relaxation of the quiet air and sounds of the jet filled his form.

_There was the sound of voices, the smell of smoke...large amount of screams of agony, of pain, of sadness. Sirens squeeled, people crying about an fire, about the explosion, about lives lost. Souls yelled and screamed for help...and a dark deep shadow slipped threw the cracks of the sidewalk. _

Razor gasped in shock, eyes snapping open against his mask, fingers moving to clench his jumpsuit, feeling his heart beating hard. He swallowed, hearing T-Bone asking him a question, but he couldn't quite tell what he was saying. His head was ringing, his mind frantic as it struggled to think what just happened. Groaning, he moved his hands to rest on his ears, noticing the soul in distress next to him. Not good. _Really_ not good.

"Razor? Buddy?"

"Gimme a minute."

Clenching his eyes shut, for a few minutes he struggled to calm down, and listen carefully to the wails. Breathing in between clenched teeth, Razor opened his eyes noticing his partner had managed to turn his head to glance at his direction. _He must of set the jet on hover. Katz,that hurt._ "T-Bone, turn on the scanner. Something serious just happened, just trust me on this." He swallowed, his head throbbing as he rubbed the base of his ears and the back of his neck.

"Er, sure. But are you sure your alright?"

"Just get the scanner on, will you?"

Nasty wasn't he? T-Bone didn't let it bother him at the moment, but did make a mental note to give his partner a good whack on the head. Flicking on the scanner, his ears twitched as he listened for whatever got his partner's tail in a twist. Narrowing his eyes, he waited, before blinking softly in reply. "...this just in, an apartment building on eight and sixth just completely exploded in a matter of seconds. The enforcers have arrived at the scene with both the fire department and the ambulance corp..."

T-Bone didn't let the thought stay for very long. Instead, he twisted the joystick flying the TurboKat in the direction of the incident, noticing how Razor seemed to have recovered from whatever happened, and was busy looking at the radar. _What was that about?_ He thought, but didn't voice the concern. He focused on the flying instead, managing to get to eight and sixth, already seeing the enforcers at work. There were times he was glad that they finally settled a few...disagreements with Commander Feral.

Speaking of Commander Feral, the said commander was looking at the scene from his patrol car, arms crossed against his muscle chest. An hint of annoyance, and dismay was in his features, ears limp at the thought of the lives lost. He barely looking up as he heard the all too familiar sound of the Swat Katz jet. After fighting against eachother for too long, he decided enough was enough. They needed a break fighting against each other's throats. He barely glanced at their direction once the jet had landed and two jumped out to come over.

"So, whatcha got?" T-Bone merely questioned, seeing how Razor was watching the destruction with an keen quiet eye. Quietly he didn't question is partner's actions and merely glanced at the commander next to him. For all he knew, Razor was just watching with an technical trained eye for the source.

"Nothing. Got an explosion call that took out the entire building, which caused it to collaspe in on itself. Some escaped but most are buried alive. We're trying to get closer but you know how that is." A snarl escaped him as he bared his teeth narrowing his eyes. "Its insanity. All those lives lost and we-wait, whats your partner doing?" He paused, seeing how the lean cat merely walked closer toward the rumble in quiet footsteps.

"...How should I know? He hasn't been telling me anything lately." He commented with a wave of his paw before he headed after Razor, who merely headed after his partner, seeing the fire finally under control. "Come on, buddy. Lets see if anyone survived this."

"...Sure."

_But no one has, sir Razor. They're all...gone. There's so many...it's complete madness.._

_Hush, Vixen. I need to focus._

_Yes, sir. _

Razor quietly followed the other tabby, moving rumble out of the way, feeling his blood running cold. They had to move fast. Well, he did anyway. Soul's couldn't be left unattended for too long or they merely drifted, and never had a chance of having eternal peace. He was _not_, under _any_ circumstances, letting that happen again.

While T-Bone worked on one side, Razor worked on the other, shoving rumble, debris or anything that got in his way out. Each time he uncovered a body, and checked for a pulse, the spirit hovered there for a second before drifting to toward the reaper, as Vixen seemed to be remembering the number that was deceased. A chill ran down his spine, seeing the amount of damage, the amount of debris that had fallen. So many kats lives lost. So many didn't have a chance to live.

Frowning, the male twisted his body heading over toward his partner, twisting over more stone as he went. The amount of souls that he was collecting was giving him an nasty headache with all their panic words and emotion. He grumbled under his breath, managing to keep his discomfort from his face for the time being. "Any luck on your end?" He questioned T-Bone, standing next to him, seeing the remaining souls squeal in seeing him before drifting over to his direction.

"Nothing. Just lots of corpses, debris and dust." His whiskers twitched causing him to give an sneeze. "Ugh, too much dust. Better get out of here buddy and tell the others." T-Bone remarked, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand, walking with his partner toward the way they came in. With a sigh, they both glanced at the destruction once again. What could of caused such an devastating thing? Course, it could of been a gas leak...then again with how insane MegaKat City was, it could of been an random nasty villain that decided to become quite murderous.

With a shake of their heads,the two Swat Katz headed out of the destruction of the building, heading back in the direction of Feral. They both glanced up as they heard the commander seeming to be arguing with another kat, one with plenty of white fur, quite old in age. Razor gave an chuckle at the argument as T-Bone gave an quiet smirk, both of them greatly amused by the trouble Feral was having.

"Doc, listen, I just can't just let you over their. It's too dangerous, and I rather not have one of our few autoposy doctors in the range of being damage of falling debris."

"Oh hush will you Feral? I have dealt with being in the line of fire plenty of times in this city. I mean seriously with all the mutants, creeplings, aliens and other odd things, I think I can handle a bit of debris. If anything I-oh Swat Katz! Excellent timing. How bad is the damage may I ask?" The doc paused, turning his attention to the two toms who approached, hiding his reaction of at how many souls were hovering in the air. Even an retired reaper could still see the dead.

"Pretty bad. Anyone who was still inside when the building collasped they didn't have enough time to get out of the way. They were all pretty much burried under the rumble or fell down a few stories." Razor bit back an wince, feeling his head begin to ring and his temples begin to throb. _Vixen, tell them to please be quiet, and calm down a bit? _

_I'm trying, sir. They're all pretty much frantic and confused. _

"Crud. This is going to turn out to be a rather long night, isn't it? How joyful." Feral paused, seeing how Razor began to sway just a little on his feet. "You look ready to collapse on your feet and go crashing to the floor..."

A wave of his paw, he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm alright really. Just have an nasty headache..." He rubbed his eyes, feeling his body slump without his consensus, which caused his balance to slip. He stumbled, blinking as T-Bone grabbed his arms to steady him from completely collapsing. "Thanks."

"You, alright? Ha. I knew you haven't been getting enough sleep. And now its beginning to affect you." The big-tabby grumbled getting a grumble of annoyance from the leaner one as the Doc rubbed his eyes.

"Oh my, haven't been sleeping huh? No wonder why you look terrible. You should know better then that. Argh, your not going to be useful until you get some sleep...come come, its better if you crash at my place so you can rest. Its closer and I can't do anything about this until the bodies are shipped." The Doc turned his attention to the two Swat Katz before walking toward the apartment building just down the road. "Oh and feel free to park your jet on the roof. No one goes up there anyway so its relatively safe." The doctor paused, stopping in order to take an unsteady Razor's arm helping him keep his balance. "I got your partner. You go and bring the jet to that apartment complex, T-Bone."

"You sure Doc?"

"Course, course! I maybe old but I'm not useless!" The older kat chuckled, which caused Razor to give an grin despite himself. Yeah the doc knew how to handle himself that was for sure. "Now go on. Hurry up. We'll see you there." With a wave of his own paw, he began walking with Razor in tow as T-Bone merely shrugged before moving the TurboKat to the location pointed out.


	4. Just an apartment

A/N: Chapter 4 already! Wow, I'm on a roll! See chapter one for disclaimer.

* * *

The Doc's apartment rested down on 6th street, not that far away from their current location. The area itself was quiet, warm and inviting. It wasn't in the slumps of the city, nor was it around an area that was often broken into. Despite that an explosion happened just down the block, the area was relatively quiet and calm. A sense of peace could be noticed and felt.

The Doc led the lean tom into the main lobby and toward the elevator. A chuckle escaped his lips while nodding to fellow cats as they walked past, waiting for the shaft to arrive. "As you can tell, it's a rather peaceful little building. And it's pretty close to the morgue. One of the many reasons why I love this little area. Come, come, inside." He gestured, drifting inside the elevator as the doors opened waiting until Razor was inside before closing the doors pressing the button for the top floor. A quiet smile escaped his lips feeling the slow pull. "This is much better then being outside in that lobby. How's your head doing?" He questioned after a quiet moment seeing the other leaning back against the wall.

A grumble, followed by a weary sigh. His eyes closed softly at the thought laughing softly. "Throbbing pretty badly now. Honestly, it feels like I got run over by the Metalikats car twice." He replied rubbing the back of his neck with his paw. "Thanks for the save by the way Doc. You didn't have to do this."

"Ah but in a way it is my duty. We have to help each other now in days don't we? After all, it's better to help now then to not. Because, of course, you never know when yourself runs into some trouble, yes?"

A mere shrug escaped Razor's shoulders, before he leaned back resting his arms on his sides. "Suppose so, Doc. " He responded, glancing over at the other cat. He slowly glanced back over at the countdown above, watching as the numbers went higher. He thought over what the souls have complained about unsure how to react.

_Vixen, think we should mention it? _

_Don't see the harm in trying sir. He is one of us anyway..._

"Doc, do you think that something is going to happen? Like something that could go severely wrong?" He questioned as he walked into the hallway, looking at the elder who walked past him.

"That is always a possibility Razor. I mean, catz, look at the what became of the world now. Ah, we'll worry about that later."

Razor nodded in reply, but didn't further comment. It gave him a sense of relief that he wasn't the only one who felt that. It gave him a sense that he _wasn't _going crazy. He glanced ahead as he walked next to the elder cat, toward the end of the hallway. He paused as they reached the door, seeing the window being tugged open and a burly body fell into the window falling onto the carpet flooring on one knee. Razor gave a chuckle, seeing his partner grin at his general direction.

"Why do you two _insist _on using the window and not the door? Can't you two be like normal cats?" The Doc merely rolled his eyes in reply, while going into his lab coat pocket looking for the key to his apartment.

A chuckle escaped the other Swat Kat as he slowly stood to his feet. T-Bone brushed off the stray dirt from his flight suit, coming to stand next to his partner. "It's sometime's easier than using doors actually. And it make's it so people don't see us." The tabby gave a calm grin, crossing his arms against his chest.

And yet Razor knew exactly how his partner was feeling. T-Bone may think that could hide his emotions from others but he couldn't quiet hide it from everyone. Both kats knew each other for _too _long. They both could easily tell when something was bugging the other. Sure they could try to hide it, but it didn't always work.

The lean tom held back a sigh and patted his partner's shoulder. a small sign that everything was going to be alright in some shape and form. As the Doc turned his back to unlock the door, Razor felt his partner lean closer to his ear.

"Mind telling me what the hell is going on?" The larger tabby wasn't amused by not knowing what was going on. Nor was he happy that his partner new and didn't tell him. It stung deep inside his fur.

"Don't worry buddy, everything will be explained."

A grumble, before he narrowed his eyes. "I hate when you tell me that."

Razor chuckled in response at the annoyance in T-Bone's voice. He wasn't surprised about his reaction. In fact, he totally excepted it. He felt the larger tabby lean back as the Doc unlocked the door and gestured for them to come inside. Razor held back a sigh, feeling his muscles and mind relax at being inside another Reaper's home. A sense of relief and calm tugged at his bones.

"Doc, I never expected your apartment to be this unique." Razor quietly replied looking upwards at the ceiling, letting the other reapers sense of calm wrap around him.

Indeed, the apartment was a rather decent size despite being in the city. It was an open floor plan, causing you to walk into the living room, the kitchen toward the left. Toward the right there was a door, most likely toward a bedroom, then another door which led into a study. The apartment itself had hardwood floors, was surrounded by warm rich colors, and many abstract paintings. There was also a few odd skeletons on the shelves, showing that the Doc had an odd interest in the dead and skeletons apparently.

"Ah, yes I do don't I? It fits me well, and its a lovely place to call home." A shrug escaped the cat's shoulders before he slowly moved toward the kitchen. "It's a place I call my own after a long day in the office and cutting open corpses."

"An...interesting image." T-Bone remarked giving an wince in response. That wasn't exactly something he was interested in imagining.

"It is isn't it? Come, have an seat and a glass of milk. You heros deserve it with all the effort you've done." The Doc smiled at their direction. He took notice as T-Bone sat in one of the chairs at the table, while Razor seemed to pause. The two shared a quick look before he titled his ear toward the direction of the second door. The other understood, before slipping away.

"Razor?"

"He'll be back. He's going to take care of that headache. Now, warm or cold milk?"


	5. A Reaper's portal

A.N: Holy crap, its an update! o_O Sorry about the huge delay everyone. College work is starting to overload. Should be able to get another chapter up soon. Spring break and all! Here's the next chapter~

* * *

The headache was starting to be a real bother by the time Razor had slipped inside the room that the Doc had pointed out. The lean tom tugged the door open before shutting it closes, leaning his back against it. Even with the sense of calm running threw his veins thanks to being around Doc's apartment in general, he still felt terrible. This, he supposed, was quite expected.

Razor took a breath inside his lungs before he let it out, feeling his chest heave before slowly release. His head continued to the throb as the souls whined and sobbed in distress. But they were quieter than they were before by some sheer luck. Razor breathed rubbing his forehead with his paw, massaging the scalp as Vixen continued to try and calm the souls down. A soul could only do so much.

_Vixen, you tried. It's alright, they'll be gone shortly. _

_Alright. _

Razor moved his paws to rest them against the sides of his neck, taking this time to glance around the room he was in and Doc led him too. His ears twitched, feeling and sense of calm, and pulling which meant he was in the right place. Razor headed toward the source of the pulling in the den, walking around the chairs and the shelves. He paused once, raising an eyebrow as he came toward and…wall? _Secret passage huh…? _Razor glanced at the said wall, his eyes looking at the details searching for the way to open it.

His paw moved, resting against the bricks, pushing into the material with his claws, feeling the one brick shift. A smile escaped his lips pushing harder, before seeing the wall itself give a low creak before shifting to sway open to the side, leaving just enough opening to slip inside. Razor slipped inside, keeping it open as he headed toward the object that was inside the said room.

The object was a full body mirror, large and a bit dull in color. The frame was a black and red tint, engraved with English words, words of death and decay, of the deceased. A phrase of mourning and goodbye, wrapped around the frame and the glass. Something so peaceful looking…yet deadly. Razor leaned back on his heels of his paws, flexing his fingers as he removed one of the gloves as he titled his head just a bit. Taking a cautious look around, he placed this paw against the glass, focusing on his thoughts before whispering, "Di morte" softly into the glass.

Razor softly pulled away, watching the said glass begin to turn faded shades of gray, black around the edges. His eyes kept focused as the shapes formed into a figure seeming to be _inside _the mirror, and looking at Razor's direction. The figure was tall, had a pair of ears and but was wearing a black cloak that wrapped around its form, the hood down but against its back. A soft blink of its eyes before it softly nodded in greeting, speaking softly, its voice ancient, "Sir C. Razor, welcome back. Using another reapers portal are you?"

"I'm at Doc's, the retired reaper from his area. I have a massive soul count that needed to be transferred ASAP." Razor replied, voice calm and steady, the souls seeming to have calmed down greatly at the sight of the figure.

"Ah, understandable then. Send them threw. We plus there wasn't any issues?"

"Ah, none at the current moment. Though, there is a large excess amount of souls do to an apartment building that exploded here. The building is completely gone, having collapsed in on itself, sadly." Razor took a breath, flexing his claws before resting the paw against the glass once more. He took a tentative breath before shutting his eyes and concentrated. He felt the connection link in the back of his mind, feeling the souls drift _through_ the mirror and into purgatory. "They are somewhat frantic and unsure from the blast so be warned." He replied, leaning back as he removed his hand, placing his glove back on feeling Vixen go back to sitting on his shoulder.

The figure gave a nod in response, darting down the information that was given, marking each count quietly before a frown escaped its lips. "It'll be taken care of. Ah, this is a massive amount 300 totals, and a range of ages." It paused in mid-word, glancing at the kat in front of it, then at the soul then back again. "You need to be aware of that your job is going to not get any easier."

"Ah, whatever do you mean?"

"There is a line of massive death counts heading you're direction, consisting from a multi-car accident, to a severe structure fire, to an airplane crash. Each having death tolls ranging from 50 to 200. It might just be a conquience, but you should be on your toes. We have feeling that it's something darker at work." It replied, giving a pause in reply, seeming to be thinking over something carefully.

Razor caught the look in its eyes, feeling Vixen tense against his shoulder. "Anything else?" He questioned, some part of him dreading the answer. Silence never meant anything good.

"Ah, yes. Among these massive deaths, there have been a few reaper incidents as well. Reapers have gone missing, and turning up dead later after a few weeks. The latest was only three hours away from your current position. We are looking into it, but if you can, please contact as soon as you hear anything else."

"Understood. I'll inform Doc what's going on as well. Might help having a second set of eyes and ears around the area."

"Agreed. See you in due time."

"Addio."

With those parting words, Razor watched as the mirror faded to an light glow before heading back to its original state, making it seem as a normal mirror once more. The kat gave a sigh, tugging the sheet over the item before heading back the way he came, shutting the passage as he went. Well, wasn't that excellent news.

_/Razor, what do you think of the news? It sits uneasily within me at the moment…that much issues heading this direction is not a good sign/ _

Razor glanced at the soul on his shoulder out of the corner of his eyes seeing the being's visible distress. It was unsure by what was coming in their direction, but that didn't mean it wasn't nervous or worried about it. No, Vixen was very concerned.

"Vixen, I don't know. It's chaotic that's for sure. But what…I don't know. We'll have to be on our toes and just see what happens. Keep your ears open and senses alert." He whispered softly, pausing at the door as the soul paused once again.

_/It shall be done, Razor. / _

With a nod, the Swat Kat glanced at the window in the den, feeling an uneasiness sitting on his spine. That was just more things to worry about. It was enough to deal with the strategically cunning Dark Kat, the mutant scientist , and those metal tin cans the MetaliKatz. Now, he had to worry about something else heading their direction? Katz' what a thought! Razor dragged his paw over his fur, sighing out a breath as he walked out of the room heading toward the Doc and his partner. Yes, he should tell T-Bone about what was going on. Because hell, he needed all the help he could get. And a can of milk which sounded excellent right about now.


End file.
